Love Battling
by xFireWorx
Summary: Ellinad/Nadellis. Sequel to "Epiphanies Ring". This was not okay with Ellis...


Okay, I understand this one is a bit unexpected. However, this story is written with the intention as being viewed as a _sequel_ to Epiphanies Ring.

I believe it was _Mari R. Luca_ who wanted a sequel. Unfortunately, it's really short! Sorry-it's all fluff! … So anyway all credit for the inspiration of this one goes to her. :)

_**Disclaimer: I, xFireWorx, do not own El Cazador de la Bruja, but BEE TRAIN® does.**_

Happy Holidays! If you don't observe any this time of year try to stay warm! (Or maybe not… depends on where you live in the world, right?)

* * *

:Love Battling (Against Brutes):

* * *

This was not okay with Ellis.

Nadie sauntered over to the next table to take another order. A giggle. "Well, hello sirs what can I get you today?"

It was lunchtime at the well-lit restaurant. In fact this restaurant was one of the first original Amigo Tacos. The floors and walls were all wooden, and there was even a small fireplace not too far from the entrance. It was admittedly a weird place to have a Mexican restaurant. The lavish seasonal decorations seemed to bring out Nadie's hair perhaps attracting even more attention to her than normal.

Not okay at all.

Even though Ellis was quite _sure_ that she had made it clear to Nadie from times before that not under any circumstances was Nadie to _flirt_ with any of the customers. Ellis' face blew up a bit as she childishly pouted. Nadie was even making _eye_ contact!

* * *

Shortly after Nadie's confession (& minor injury) the hunter and the witch finally became a couple. Nadie had finished explaining to Ellis how they could not really do more than hold hands in public areas because of the way people would react. Ellis did not really like the idea herself and did not understand why, but since it was for Nadie she complied anyway. After the explanation the two were about to set back out, when Ellis realized that their jeep was out of gas, and Nadie realized they were out of money… and luck so it seemed.

Amazingly enough the two hadn't encountered any sort of bounties that they could possibly hunt for, and as a result Ellis had slight suspicions that Ricardo was "stealing" all of them. They had to look for alternate occupation then.

To make money Ellis and Nadie made the decision to apply for jobs at their local friendly Amigo Taco. They both got the jobs right away not only because the witch and the bounty hunter were perfectly capable and competent, but also the establishment was also very short-handed because of the huge and sudden influx of customers lately.

Nadie only had let Ellis work there under one condition: that she was not to ever work as a waitress. This seemingly random demand confounded Ellis. She pressed Nadie for answers in terms of her motives for such a declaration. Nadie only responded with a "Humph!" and possessively kept her hand on her waist as they walked back to their jeep after being notified the job was theirs.

* * *

So here Ellis was. Eternally washing the bleached porcelain dishes. The newly shined one in her hands reflected her own visage; eyes slightly narrowed, and her soft eyes turned sharp. Keen eyes roamed the tables again to find Nadie.

She did. Once again Nadie was being lightly seductive as she was setting down the entrees for a table full of men. She said something and the whole table laughed and whooped, catcalled, and wolf whistled. Ellis had not grasped the idea of sensuality all that much yet, but she could pick up on the fact on how Nadie was paying _special_ attention to the customers. And Ellis would honestly admit that she did not enjoy that one bit.

Ellis glared at the table, and if looks could burn holes in…

A high-pitched screech of the fire alarm echoed against the aging timbers of the restaurant. The emergency sprinklers went on in order to douse the raging fire of suspicious origins in the middle of the large wooden table.

As if it were an earthquake everyone in the restaurant evacuated the building, even the manager on duty, leaving Nadie and Ellis alone in the rainy restaurant. It didn't take Nadie more than a few moments for her to figure how a fire managed to spontaneously erupt from the nachos she had just set down on the table.

Ellis flushed very slightly as Nadie gazed intensely at her. Ellis' shoulders shrunk and she looked away guiltily afraid that she was going to be yelled at. She heard somewhat squishy sounding footsteps come closer, and then she felt a warm bandaged hand make contact with her shoulder.

Ellis was absolutely petrified at the idea of looking her girlfriend in the eyes. She stood stock-still. Eyes now clenched shut.

"Ellis," Nadie's smooth voice dominated her hearing over the spraying of water, "I'm not mad. You can look at me."

The little witch followed the order and in effect sealed her own fate. Nadie pressed herself closer to Ellis, placed her hands on the counter behind the bewildered blonde behind her to pin her, and began to kiss her passionately (and senselessly). Neither of them heard the click of the sprinklers being disarmed…

* * *

A crimson jeep sped down the open desert. Nadie was alternating between watching the road and nervously glancing at the mute passenger. The seat belt was straining a tad against Ellis' smaller frame as she had her back to Nadie and was facing the outside letting the wind whip her short hair around.

The blonde's face was set in an uncharacteristically deep frown as she continued to glare out at the bleak landscape surrounding her. Nadie sighed.

"Aw come one Ellis don't be like that! I said I'm sorry—It's not like I knew all the customers were going to walk back into the restaurant and see us kissing!"

"Humph!" Ellis replied copying Nadie from earlier; the only difference it being in higher and cuter tone. Said blonde was still less than pleased with her girlfriend.

"Well," Nadie tried a different tact "At least we still got a insane tip for providing them with 'The Ultimate Service®'… it was even enough for us to start traveling again!"

No response from Ellis. One would think that it would be unreasonable for Nadie to have to take the blame for their stunt, but Nadie was the one (after all) in the first place who said that they should wait a bit until they expressed their love _in public areas_. Something that Ellis wanted to do (and apparently so did Nadie), but she didn't and had listened to Nadie. However, Nadie broke her own rule and had all of those creepy men staring at them like they were the very nachos Nadie had just been serving before. Ellis didn't understand what their problem was.

Nadie understood Ellis' vaguely misplaced frustration. She could wait for Ellis to accept her apology, all she needed right now was…

"Ellis … look at me."

Ellis shifter in her seat and turned to face Nadie, silently accepting the apology. Their gazes locked and Nadie's cheeks colored, and she smiled at her blonde and put an arm over her shoulders as they continued to break the speed limit.

That was all she needed.

* * *


End file.
